Goose Babies
by ColdFusion180
Summary: A gift for Red Witch.  Another lab accident involving Shane creates nothing but madness for BETA Mountain.


**Goose Babies**

"So what's all this about?" Niko asked as the rangers stood assembled in Q-ball's lab.

"This," Q-ball showed them a large mechanical device about the size of a large couch. It was shaped slightly like the entrance of an MRI machine.

"Hey, isn't that the replicating machine Lazarus Slade created and made a bunch of copies of Buzzwang?" Zach asked.

"Baby Buzzwangs," Shane corrected.

"That's right. Little Zach had to blast it before, but I think I've managed to fully repair it," Q-ball said proudly.

"Why would you want to?" Doc asked. "Unless you want to have kids and skip the baby phase."

"Of course not," Q-ball scoffed. "But I theorize that miniature copies are only created when a sentient lifeform is duplicated. Inanimate objects should simply be copied with no unwanted side effects."

"That could be very useful," Zach mused thoughtfully.

"Just think about it," Q-ball continued excitedly. "With replicators like this we could create any resources the League of Planets would need! Food, clothing, medicines, metals, even starstones! The possibilities are endless!"

"This is exciting," Niko nodded. "So what will you try and copy first?"

"I'd like to start with a relatively simple bio-organic composite of various substances that contain a wide range of physical characteristics," Q-ball went to a counter and lifted the cover off a small metal container. He turned and displayed it to everyone.

"Pie?" Shane blinked at the container's contents. "You've spent the last two months repairing a machine you don't fully understand, utilizes an unknown power source, and made by a crazy madman just to replicate a piece of **pie**?!"

"It has a highly complex molecular structure!" Q-ball snapped defensively. "Besides, my mother made this and she only makes it for my birthday."

"Hey, you told me after your party last week that there wasn't and left!" Doc yelped. "I didn't even get a piece!"

"And it was so good too," Shane smirked.

"I was saving it for this!" Q-ball shot back. "Now stand back and…"

"Oh no!" Doc moved and grabbed the container. "You are not sacrificing this piece of pie without at least letting me taste it. For all we know the machine's tentacles will squeeze it to mush and not even duplicate it!"

"Let go Doc!" Q-ball shouted as he tried to take the container back.

"No!" Doc yelled as he pulled on the container. "It's mine!"

"No, it's mine!" Q-ball pulled on it as well.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Now, now children. It's important to share," Shane chuckled as he watched the two struggle for the container of pie.

"I think these two are worse than children. They're overgrown children," Niko groaned.

"You're telling me," Zack shook his head. "At least my kids are responsible and sane.

"Give it! Give it! Give it!" Q-ball pulled hard on the container.

"No! No! No!" Doc tugged on it in the opposite direction.

"Doc give it back right now or…aaahhhhhh!" Q-ball lost his grip and fell over backward.

"Aaahhhhhh!" Doc went tumbling back and lost his grip on the container. It went sailing through the air and hit Shane right in the face.

"Hey! Watch it!" Shane spat as he reflexively stumbled back tried to wipe pie remains from his face. "Whoa!" He tripped and fell backward right into the opening of the replicating machine. Immediately the machine began to hum and several metal tentacles wrapped themselves around Shane's arms, shoulders and upper torso.

"Goose!" Zack and Niko ran and tried to pull Shane out of the machine by pulling on his legs.

"Get me outta here!" Shane shouted as the machine continued to hum and began to shoot out sheets of paper, each with a large picture of Shane's face, though much younger.

"How do you shut this thing off?" Niko moved to the control panel on the side and held her hand over the buttons.

"I don't know!" Q-ball moaned as he rubbed his back where he fell.

"What do you mean you **don't know**?!" Niko shouted at him.

"Stand back. I'll shut it off," Zack reached for his pistol.

"No!" Q-ball yelled. "You can't shoot it while Goose is inside. The feedback could send 20,000 volts through Shane's body. If he doesn't trigger his implant immediately it'll kill him!"

"I can't reach my badge!" Shane struggled against the machine's tentacles as it continued to shoot out paper, but he was wrapped up too tightly.

"I got it!" Zack reached in and tapped Shane's badge. Shane then transformed to a metal form and with his new strength managed to free himself from the machine's tentacles, pulling several of them out by their roots. He also tore the top of the machine clean off.

"Well that's one way to shut it off," Niko said as the machine stopped humming.

"Ohhh, my head," Doc moaned as he rubbed his head and sat up.

"Thanks a lot Doc," Shane grunted as he reverted back to his normal self.

"Oh, no problem my Gooseman…yipe!" Doc yelped as a sheet of paper next to him began to twitch and wiggle. Suddenly the picture of Shane's face popped out and moved to the top of the paper as the rest of it formed into a body. In a few seconds it had completely transformed into a three year old version of Shane dressed in a little Galaxy Ranger uniform.

"Uh, I think we have a problem," Q-ball gulped as the rest of the sheets of paper finished forming themselves into miniature duplicates of Shane.

The first duplicate shook his head, stood up and looked at Shane. "Hiya Pop!"

"Oh no," Shane groaned as the Baby Gooseman ran over and hugged his leg. "I do not need this."

"Hey, this place is neat!" Another Baby Gooseman picked up a diagnostic wand and waved it around.

"No! Don't play with that!" Q-ball shouted and tried to take it away, only to be bopped on the head with it. "Ow!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Doc screamed and hid behind Zach. "IT'S MY WORSE NIGHTMARE COME TO LIFE!"

"Uncle Wally!" Several Baby Goosemans ran and tackled Doc to the floor.

"SOMEBOBY HELP ME!" Doc shrieked as he was mauled by Baby Goosemans. "HEY WATCH THOSE HANDS! NO GIVE ME BACK MY WALLET! AND MY CDU! OH NO…HAHAHA…STOP TICKLING ME…HAHAHAHAHA…NO…HAHAHA…HELP!"

"I have to admit, they are pretty cute," Niko picked up a duplicate and played with his hair as he hugged her.

"They are not! I was never cute!" Shane shouted as he tried to pry the duplicate off his leg. "Let go!"

"Hey Goose Babies!" One duplicate shouted. "Let's go and explore!"

"Oh no you don't," Zack stood in front of the door and held up his hand. "You're all confined to the lab until further notice."

"Oh yeah?" The Baby Gooseman snapped. "Get him men!"

"Now stop right there…AAARRRGGGHHH!" Zack yelled as the Baby Goosemans jumped him. Three worked together and managed to hit the door panel and open the doors.

"Alright! Let's do it! Yehaaa!" The herd of Baby Goosemans rushed out of the lab.

"Oh great! They're loose!" Shane groaned as he helped Doc up.

"Don't send me out there," Doc whimpered as he held onto Shane. "Please, please, please don't send me out there!"

"Zack are you alright?" Niko asked as he lay sprawled out on the floor. His uniform was torn in several places.

"Goosemans…Goosemans everywhere…too many," Zack gasped as Niko helped him up.

"Come on, we gotta go round them up," Shane said as the rangers ran out of the lab.

"Where did they all go?" Niko asked as they headed down the corridor.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Dr. Nagata was heard screaming. The rangers rushed into a room and found several Baby Goosemans using him as a makeshift teeter-totter.

"Up and down, up and down!" the Baby Goosemans chanted.

"Leave him alone!" Shane roared. The duplicates jumped off Nagata and ran out laughing.

"Are you alright?" Zack asked.

"I think so," Nagata moaned, his mechanical voice sounding very dizzy. "Who were those strange children?"

"No time to explain. We gotta stop them before they do any more damage," Zack said. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Nagata tried to follow the rangers out, but ended up slamming into a wall. "Ow! Maybe I should wait until my external sensors stop spinning."

"Now what?" Niko asked as the rangers once again headed down the corridor.

"WAHOOOOO!" Several Baby Goosemans sped around a corner on a souped-up cleaning bot.

"Look out!" Zack yelled as they the rangers barely managed to dive out of the way.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Several control operators ran by followed by a Baby Gooseman wielding a flamethrower.

WHOOOOOOSSSSHHH!

"HAHAHAHAHA!" the duplicate laughed maniacally.

"Where did that one manage to get a flamethrower?" Zack shouted as the rangers got to their feet.

"They must've broken into the armory," Niko realized.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

CRASH!

KA-POW!

"No kidding," Doc gulped as floor shook from the explosions.

"Giddy-yap!" two Baby Goosemans squealed as they rode by on Ambassador Waldo.

"This is most uncivilized! Ow! Stop kicking me in the ribs you little hooligans!" Waldo yelped as he scrambled around on all fours.

"Get back here!" Shane shouted as they chased them around a corner.

FOOOOOOMMM!

"Aaarrrggghhh!" Doc screamed as they were all suddenly covered in foam.

"He he he!" a Baby Gooseman stood in front of them holding a fire extinguisher.

"You little twerp!" Shane roared as they chased after the duplicate. "Come here!"

The Baby Gooseman laughed and ran into a storage room with the rangers close behind. "Alright stop! We've got you surrounded!" Zack said.

"Really? Rise up men!" the duplicate shouted. Nine duplicates popped out from behind stacks of cargo, each holding a plastic pipe.

"This is not good," Doc gulped as he started to back away.

"Attack!" the Baby Goosemans charged.

"Aaahhhhhh!" Doc screamed as he was set upon by duplicates. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Somebody help me!" Zack yelled as he tried to grab the duplicates but they were too fast for him.

"That's it!" Shane managed to catch a pipe in his hand and broke it in two. The duplicates ran out laughing.

"This isn't working," Niko gasped as they tried to recover from the Baby Goosemans ambush. "There are too many of them to try and round up one by one."

"Well what do you suggest?" Zack asked.

"How about some tranquilizers?" Shane grumbled.

"Goose!" Niko scolded. "They are just children."

"No, no. I think the Goose has a great idea," Doc grinned with a crazy look in his eye. "We just got a shipment of tranquilizers stored in Cargo Bay Three. Let's go!"

"Captain!" Niko protested.

"Later Niko," Zack said as they headed towards Cargo Bay Three.

"YEHAAAAAA!" a Baby Gooseman rode on a large water hose soaking everything in sight. "RIDE 'EM COWBOY!"

"Boing! Boing! Boing!" a few Baby Goosemans bounced down the corridor on small rubber tires.

"Be free my people!" Bubblehead flew after them. "Eat, drink, and be crazy!"

"Bubblehead you crazy bird! Don't encourage them!" Shane snapped.

"Hey Goose! I love all these mini you's" Bubble flew over and landed on Shane's shoulder. "I didn't know you had kids."

"Shut up," Shane hissed.

"You must have been one busy Supertrooper before I came. Are they yours and Niko's or did you meet up with one or six other women along the way?" Bubblehead asked.

"WHAT?!" Niko shouted.

"Bubblehead I'm gonna run you through a garbage disposal after this!" Shane swore as they neared Cargo Bay Three.

"Coming through!" a Baby Gooseman shouted as several of them tore out of the cargo bay on a forklift.

CRASH!

"Great, Walsh is gonna have a fit when he sees this," Zack groaned at the newly made hole in the wall.

"Man, look at this!" Doc gasped as he stared around the destroyed cargo bay. "They totaled everything!"

"Including the tranq's," Shane groaned as he inspected the broken remains of vials and liquids on the floor. "Wait, there's one case still intact."

"Well that's something at least," Doc sighed as Shane passed out guns and darts.

"What is this stuff?" Zack poked a finger at some wrecked cargo containers splattered with purple goo. "Niko, see if you can find a cargo manifest. Hopefully this isn't dangerous."

"Right." Niko went over to a panel and brought up a readout. The others watched as the color drained from her face as she read the contents. "Oh no!"

"How bad is it?" Zack asked.

"Bad," Niko gulped.

"Was it radioactive?" Shane asked.

"No," Niko moaned. "Worse."

"A hazardous biological composite?" Doc asked.

"Worse," Niko gulped.

"Gel explosive?" Shane guessed.

"Poison?" Zack asked.

"Sugar?" Doc gulped.

"Lingling berries?" Zack hesitated.

"Worse," Niko gulped. "**Sugar**-coated Lingling berries!"

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled.

CRASH!

BOOM!

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

SMASH!

"FIRE!"

WHOOOOOOSSSHHH!

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

KA-BOOOOOOM!

"OH MAN!" Doc sunk to his knees. "WE'RE ALL DOOMED! DOOMED I TELL YOU!"

"WHAT LUNATIC ORDERED SUGAR-COATED LINGLING BERRIES TO BETA?!" Zack screamed.

"Oh goodie!" Bubblehead chirped. "My order came in! Gotta have lots of treats for my Supertrooper ya know!"

"Ask a stupid question," Zack moaned.

"Bubblehead you microbrain! I'm not your pet!" Shane roared and tried to grab him.

CRASH!

A ranger interceptor broke through the back wall and flew through the cargo bay.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" the Baby Gooseman at the controls laughed insanely.

CRASH!

"Wait for me!" Bubblehead flew out the newly made hole.

"This is insane," Shane groaned as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Come on. Let's head for the bridge. Maybe we can contain them somehow," Niko said as she headed out of the room.

"I don't think the Deltoid Rock could contain them," Zack cursed as they followed her back into the hall.

"This is Why I Don't Want to Be a Galaxy Ranger number 36!" Doc whimpered before they stopped dead in their tracks.

"Ready?" a Baby Gooseman sat on a bazooka mounted on a wheeled cart.

"Ready!" a second duplicate grinned.

"Blast off!" the first duplicate squealed as the second pulled the trigger.

BOOM!

SMASH!

The rangers ducked as the shell made a hole in the far wall while the recoil sent the first duplicate flying through the hallway. "YIPPIE!"

"Cool!" the second duplicate chirped. "I wanna go next!"

"Think again!" Shane shot a dart at the duplicate.

"Ow!" the duplicate yelped as he felt the dart prick his arm. "Oooh, I feel dizzy…" He managed to press the little Galaxy Ranger badge on his uniform. Immediately his body began to glow and to the rangers' shock returned to normal with a wild grin on his face. "All right!"

"Oh no," Niko moaned.

"Great! They all have duplicated Series Five implants!" Shane threw up his hands.

"And your bio-defenses. The tranquilizers are useless," Zack gulped.

"Well this isn't. Catch!" the duplicate hurled something small and cylindrical at them. The rangers held up their hands to shield themselves, but nothing happened. Shane looked down at what the duplicate had thrown.

"Shaving cream?" Shane picked up the can and looked at the duplicate. "This isn't a grenade! It doesn't explode when you throw it."

"Oops! Well I know how to solve that," the duplicate shrugged and pulled out a laser pistol.

ZAP!

FOOOOOOM!

"Whooo! Whooo!" the duplicate ran off laughing.

"Way to go Goose!" Niko snapped as the rangers stood covered in shaving cream.

"Oh yeah, they are definitely duplicates of you," Doc quipped while wiping at his eyes.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Zozo screamed as several Baby Goosemans carried him away wrapped up in duct tape. "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE LAUNDRY ROOM! GET AWAY FROM THE INDUSTRIAL WASHER! NOOOOOO!"

"Stop it!" Buzzwang shouted as several duplicates ran by using his head as a soccer ball. "Hey watch the eyes!"

"Come on!" a duplicate cheered as several more picked up Buzzwang's body. "We can use this for target practice!"

"NO!" Buzzwang yelled as his head was kicked down the hall.

"_I love you a bushel and peck! A bushel and peck and a hug around the neck!_" several Baby Goosemans sang as they clung tightly to several female rangers.

"GET OFF! GET OFF!" the female rangers screamed.

"This is so humiliating," Shane groaned.

"WHO PUT GLUE ON THE TOLIET SEATS?!" several shouts were heard from the men's bathroom. "HEY YOU KIDS! STOP PLAYING WITH THE SOAP DISPENSERS! WHERE DID YOU GET ALL THOSE FEATHERS? NO! STAY BACK! HELP! AAARRRGGGHHH!"

BOOM!

"Come on! We have to hurry!" a detachment of security guards rounded the corner.

"Hey where are you going?" Shane asked them.

"Didn't you hear? Commander Walsh is being held prisoner in his office," one guard explained.

"What? Come on!" Zack shouted as they all started running.

"Where did all this kids come from?" the guard asked.

"Don't ask," Shane grunted.

"Okay," the guard gulped as they entered the hallway outside Walsh's office.

"OW! OW! OW!" a poor tech was strung up by the ceiling and being pummeled by Baby Goosemans wielding whiffle bats.

"Where's the candy? We want candy!" the duplicates chanted.

"NO CANDY! NO CANDY!" Doc yelled only for the duplicates to turn on him and the guards. "AHHHHHH! OW! OW! OW!"

Shane tried to open the door, but found it locked. "Great!" He started pounding on the door. "Commander are you alright?"

"SOMEBODY GET THESE CRAZY KIDS OUTTA HERE!" Walsh was heard screaming. "GOOSEMAN WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW?! THESE KIDS HAVE TIED ME TO MY DESK! STOP PLAYING WITH MY SWORD! DON'T HACK AT MY BOOKCASE! WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PUT THAT RAZOR DOWN! HELP! GET AWAY FROM ME! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Don't worry Commander! We're coming!" Zach shouted as he prepared to break down the door.

"STOP CUTTING UP MY CLOTHES! OH MY GOSH! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SHAVING **THERE** YOU LITTLE SICKOS! YOU ARE DISGUSTING! _**GOOSEMAN**_!"

"Uh, maybe we should come back later," Niko gulped.

"No way am I going in there!" Zack backed off. "Not without the armored rover!"

"Well you're in luck," Shane glanced over his shoulder. "It's being driven down the hall right now.

SMASH!

"And just took out another wall of the men's bathroom," Shane continued.

"MERCY!" the security guards were getting the stuffing beat out of them by the pack of Baby Goosemans. "YEOW THAT HURTS! I DON'T WANNA BE A SECURITY GUARD ANYMORE! OW! OW! I GONNA QUIT AND BE A MARSHMALLOW FARMER ON KIRWIN!"

CRASH!

The door to Walsh's office broke open as several Baby Goosemans rode through it riding on a rocket propelled chair with wheels. "Hey, there's Uncle Wally!"

"Let's make him look like that guy with the wrap-around glasses!" A duplicate held up a razor with an evil grin.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Doc took off as fast as his legs could carry him.

"COME BACK UNCLE WALLY! WE LOVE YOU!" the duplicates sped after him.

"HELP!" Doc screamed as he ran for his life.

"Run, Doc run!" Niko yelled.

"Come on," Zack turned to enter the office, and then paused. "Uh, maybe you should wait here a second Niko."

"It's okay! The Commander's decent!" Shane shouted having already entered the office and freed Walsh. "Are you alright?"

"Do I **look** alright?" Walsh snapped as he tried to hold together the remains of his uniform. "Gooseman what have you done **this** time?"

"It's not his fault Commander," Zack said as he and Niko entered the office. "It's Q-ball's and Doc's. They accidentally made several baby duplicates of Gooseman."

"Oh of course!" Walsh groaned as he sat down into his chair. "How many are we talking about? Five? Ten?"

"More like…several dozen," Niko coughed.

"WHAT?!" a vein on Walsh's forehead bulged out.

"Commander Walsh!" the intercom on the remains of Walsh's desk cracked to life. "Some crazy kids filled up the hanger bays with cranberry jam. The bays are completely flooded!"

"WHAT?!" Walsh roared. "THE HANGAR BAYS?!"

"Every one except Bay Nine," the tech on the intercom reported.

"Thank goodness," Walsh sighed.

"They set it on fire instead," the tech said.

"WHAT?!" the vein on Walsh's forehead bulged out again.

"We've been trying to prevent it from spreading to others areas, but we don't have enough personnel…HEY YOU KIDS! DON'T SHOOT OFF THOSE LASERS IN THERE! THOSES TANKS STORE THE FUEL FOR THE INTERCEPT…"

KA-BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!

BETA Mountain shook from the explosion.

Walsh scrambled to his feet and hit the intercom. "Report!"

"Uh, there's been a slight accident," the tech was heard gulping. "most of the south side of BETA Mountain is...gone."

"GONE?!" Walsh looked like he was about to explode.

"Yeah, and…WHAT THE?! NOT YOU KIDS AGAIN! OH NO! HELP! AAARRRGGGHHH!" the intercom went dead.

"We're all doomed aren't we?" Walsh blinked.

"Yep, pretty much," Zack sighed.

"Great! Perfect! What a way to end my career, not to mention my sanity!" Walsh buried his head in his hands. "Things can not get any worse!"

Suddenly there was a flash of light and Lazarus Slade stood in Walsh's office backed by a dozen Crown Agents. "Ha! Galaxy Rangers! It is I, Lazarus Slade! Here to take over BETA Mountain!"

"I spoke too soon," Walsh groaned. "How did you get here Slade?"

"With my newest and greatest invention," Slade gloated. "The Interstellar Teleporter. Capable of teleporting anything, anywhere I choose. With the fall of BETA Mountain the Queen of the Crown will be able to launch a final invasion of Earth!"

"You'll never get away with this Slade!" Zack snapped.

"Save the heroics human!" Kilbane stepped out from the squad of Crown Agents.

"Kilbane!" Shane cursed. "I thought I smelled something rotten in here."

"Stow it, Runt!" Kilbane grinned. "I've been looking forward to this."

"Hey, guess how many frying pans it takes to break a light bulb?" a Baby Gooseman peeked in holding a frying pan.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Kilbane reeled back in horror. "WHAT IS THAT?!"

"Hi! I'm a Goose Baby," the duplicate said proudly.

"A WHAT?!" Kilbane yelped.

"A small copy of me," Shane smirked, enjoying Kilbane's reaction.

"NO! NOT ANOTHER GOOSEMAN!" Kilbane roared and shot the duplicate with his laser.

"AAAIIIEEE!" the Baby Gooseman screamed and fell to the floor.

"Kilbane!" Walsh stood shocked as Shane ran over to the duplicate and pressed its Galaxy Ranger badge.

"So much for that…huh?" Kilbane blinked as the duplicate glowed and stood up again completely healed. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"Interesting," Slade noticed. "It also has a Series Five implant. The Queen will be definitely interested in this."

"You're mean!" the duplicate glared at Slade before letting out a loud whistle. "Come on men!"

"Men? You mean there's more?" Slade asked.

"Bring it on!" Kilbane laughed as he hosted his pistol. "I can take on any number of Goosemans."

"Really?" Zack grinned.

"No number of Goosemans can measure up to me!" Kilbane boasted. "He's too weak and inferior to match me. Especially an even runtier version of…" Kilbane blinked as the hallway outside Walsh's office was now filled with Baby Goosemans. "…him?"

"CHARGE!" the duplicates stormed the office.

"YEOW! GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE INSECTS!" Slade yelled as he was tackled by duplicates. "GIVE ME BACK MY GUN! OW! OW! OW! YEOOOWWW! DON'T KICK ME THERE! AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"GAAAHHHHHH!" Kilbane screamed as he changed states only for the duplicates to match him form-for-form. "OW! OW! OW! HOW IS IT POSSIBLE TO DENT METAL?! OH MAN THAT HURTS! AAARRRGGGHHH!"

"Ya know, I'm starting to like the little guys," Zack grinned as he watched the duplicates tear into the two criminals.

"They do start to grow on you," Shane smirked.

"Cease…desist…" the Crown Agents were literally torn apart by Baby Goosemans in metal, energy and monster forms. "Can't...fight…too many…pain…pain…**lots** of pain..."

"NOT MY HAIR!" Slade shrieked. "AAAHHHHHH! MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL, BEAUTIFUL HAIR! OW! OW! OW! STOP BITING ME YOU ANIMALS! HELP! I'VE GOT RABIES!"

"No, don't bite them!" Niko scolded the Baby Goosemans. "You'll get sick."

"Niko, bio-defenses remember?" Shane looked at her.

"Oh, right. I forgot," Niko waved. "Forget it. Continue."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" the duplicates laughed maniacally.

"MY ARM!" Kilbane cried out. "WHY WON'T MY ARM HEAL?! YEOW! HOW COULD I BE SO HURT THAT MY ARM WON'T HEAL?! AAACCCKKKK! NO NOT MY LEGS! AAAIIIEEEEEE!"

"NO! NO MORE! NO MORE!" Slade screamed. "FOR THE LOVE OF MIKE DON'T BITE ME **THERE** YOU LITTLE…AAAHHHHHH!"

"Okay, this is starting to get a little too violent," Walsh looked slightly green.

"MY EYE! OW! OW! OW!" Slade yelped. "NOT THE STOMACH! NOT THE STOMACH!

"Okay, that's enough!" Shane shouted. "Cut it out all of you!"

"Awww," the Baby Goosemans groaned as they moved away from the two grown men and the remains of Crown Agents.

"No…Goosemans….too many Goosemans…" Kilbane lay curled up in a fetal position rocking slightly. "Goosemans…horrible…evil Goosemans…evil…pain…pain…Goosemans equal pain…ow…"

"THAT'S IT!" Slade somehow managed to hit a communicator on his wrist. "TELEPORT US ALL BACK NOW! HURRY!"

"No!" Zack shouted as Slade, Kilbane and half the Crown Agents vanished in a flash of light. "We gotta do something!"

"Here ya go!" one Baby Gooseman whipped out a string of small objects and strapped it to the split chest of a Crown Agent right before it and the rest of them vanished.

"Those were grenades this time right?" Shane asked.

"Yep," the duplicate grinned. "I learned my lesson well! Pulled the pins and everything!"

"Well that'll take care of Slade's Interstellar Teleporter," Walsh groaned. "Now what do we do with all of them?" he looked at the room full of Baby Goosemans.

"What we always do in these cases. Send them over to Longshot," Shane shrugged.

"Are you crazy? They'll tear Longshot to pieces!" Zack gasped.

"Commander!" a very haggard Q-ball covered in silly string, flour and dirt staggered into the office.

"What happened to you?" Shane asked.

"You don't wanna know," Q-ball shuddered. "I barely managed to escape with my life…AAAAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed as he finally noticed all the Baby Goosemans. "KEEP THEM AWAY FROM ME!" he dived behind Walsh's desk.

"Hey, look at this!" a Baby Gooseman held up a strange device that looked like a cross between a video camera and an egg beater. He pressed a button and a beam of light shot out from the device, creating a portal in midair.

"Cool! Let's go explore!" the duplicates cheered as they rushed through the portal.

"Okay, what the heck is that?" Shane asked.

"Hey, that's an experimental dimension rift creator," Q-ball stuck his head out from behind Walsh's desk. "They just traveled to another dimension."

"Well that's convenient," Zack blinked as the portal sealed up.

"But where did they go?" Niko asked.

"Who cares!" Walsh snapped. "As long as they are far, far away from here and never come back!"

"But how will you make sure of that?" Niko asked.

"Like this," Shane pulled out a laser pistol and pointed it at the device.

ZAP!

BOOM!

"Thank you Gooseman," Walsh sighed.

"How could you do that?" Q-ball gasped.

"It comes naturally," Shane shrugged.

"And the less stupid inventions in BETA the better," Walsh glared at Q-ball. "Like the one that's responsible for this whole mess in the first place!"

"Uh…it's wasn't all my fault," Q-ball gulped.

"Well you and Ranger Hartford are going to be spending a long time repenting for your faults, starting with my office!" Walsh shouted. "Where is Ranger Hartford anyway?"

"Uh, the last I saw him he was stuck upside-down next to me in the cafeteria covered in tomato sauce," Q-ball coughed. "Which reminds me, the cafeteria needs a new floor. And a few new walls. And a new ceiling."

"Wonderful," Walsh groaned. "Anything else?"

"Well Doc will be asking for time to work on a hair follicle stimulator due to what the duplicates did to him," Q-ball coughed.

"Oh really," Shane grinned. "Let's go find Doc and bring him here."

"After we find a camera," Zack said as the three rangers exited Walsh's office.

"Aren't you concerned about your duplicates?" Niko asked.

"Naw, something tells me they're just fine," Shane grinned.

* * *

In another dimension, in another reality, in another universe…

"WHERE DID ALL THESE CRAZY KIDS COME FROM?!" Mojo, ruler of Mojoworld screamed.

"We don't know," his six-armed henchwoman Spiral sighed next to him covered with glitter and toilet paper.

"WAHOOOOOO!" the herd of Baby Goosemans were running amok in Mojo's studio.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" several aliens screamed as they were chased by Baby Goosemans in energy form.

BOOM!

"FIRE! FIRE!" a huge blaze consumed a rack of costumes.

"GREAT! JUST WHAT WE NEED! MORE BABY CLONES!" Mojo wailed as the insanity reigned around him. "AND I THOUGHT THOSE MUTANT BABIES WERE BAD ENOUGH!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Galaxy Rangers, the song "A Bushel and a Peck" or X-Men. The concept of Lingling berries is from Red Witch's stories. **


End file.
